That One Awkward Skype Date
by snazzelle
Summary: Nick has a row with his wife and locks himself in the study to blow off some steam. It so happens that Zak's on Skype and their call goes in a direction Nick wasn't entirely ready for. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures slash fic collab fic with Kitichan


Title: That One Awkward Skype Date  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Nick/Zak  
Summary: Nick has a row with his wife and locks himself in the study to blow off some steam. It so happens that Zak's on Skype and their call goes in a direction Nick wasn't entirely ready for.

A/N: This was a collaboration fic. Kitichan wrote most of it, I wrote some of it, and we decided to share it on my account lol

This is a possible 2-shot

And to all the reviewers! I am so happy to see you all *_* I've never seen so many people comment on these fics and I always assumed the gac-slash fandom is SO SMALL  
But as it is, there is so many of you to answer and I can't private message you guys OTL

So ummm I'll try to keep updating! And putting out new fics! and stuff *^* And thank you for the kind words and support. I'll keep bringing in the Nakron, Nak, Zaron, hell maybe Niron one day. I love them all *_*

-

It was 10:25pm. Exactly. Nick had watched the seconds tick down from 10:24:01 to 10:25:58 in the blink of an eye. And here he was. Sitting at his desk, idly clicking through his desktop icons, wondering if he should listen to a few more EVPs or if he should join his wife in bed. The thought made his eyebrows furrow. Of course, that was why he was here in the first place instead of sleeping soundly. Roni.

Nick sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face, pressing gently over his eyes and rubbing the tiredness away. He hated conflict. Especially when said conflict involved his wife. He couldn't even really remember what spurred her anger this time; there were a few choice words from his end and a lot of huffing and quiet seething from hers. They were good at silent rage, especially when their sweet little Annabelle was frolicking between them, completely oblivious to their bickering. They made sure to keep their words and angered glares behind closed doors while Annabelle played; she shouldn't have to hear the whispers of resentment and sadness tinged with hopelessness and doubt. Somehow they always ended up in their room, with Nick leaning against the door, preventing any escape and Roni in front of him, the trapped victim. And Nick knew, like each time his wife got that wide eyed, dread-filled and somewhat animalistic look about her, this was it. This was going to be the moment that Roni snapped. It ended with Roni screaming, however, that she was sick of this. She slammed past him, slammed the door and that was that. Nick avoided her the rest of the day, opting to play with his daughter, refusing to acknowledge that anything had happened between them until his child asked

"Is Mommy mad?"

Nick hesitated for a moment before putting the doll he was holding in Annabelle's open arms and then pulling her into his lap. He gently kissed her forehead and stroked her soft blonde hair.

"No," he had said with ease, "She's just sick."

That was seven hours, 45 minutes, and 40 some seconds ago. Roni has since come home, without saying a word, and has gone to bed. She looked at Nick with vacant eyes, maybe a flash of recognition passed before them, and then trudged up the stairs to kiss her daughter goodnight. Why had they fought? He couldn't remember. His mind was all muddled. What did they usually fight about? His mind wandered with his cursor over to the skype toolbar. He smiled a little. Zak was online. He could see him on skype. Nick didn't really feel like talking right now, he was more in the mood to mope and browse old EVPs. But it seemed his cursor had other plans. Before he could really react, he has clicked on the call button. He paused, perplexed by his own actions. Should he just hang up? Would that make him look like a douche? He hasn't talked to Zak in a while... Not since Roni and he had that argument about...

"DUDE, you're still up!? I thought Daddy duty would have put you to bed by now bro!"

Ah. Nick smiled. It was nice to hear Zak's booming voice. He quickly lowered the volume on his computer and sat up in his chair to lean forward towards his microphone.

"Nah, got some things on my mind. Can't sleep," he said as nonchalantly as possible, fishing around in the desk drawer beside him for the video camera attachment," You have a camera built right into your computer right?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Zak asked. His voice sounded a little droned through Nick's speakers but once he got past that, Nick could have sworn Zak was in the room with him.

He laughed and tinkered around with the wires for a minute before attaching the video camera to his computer.

"Nope. Got this old piece of junk that can't do shit. Hold on, I'm trying to plug in my video camera so we can do video chat."

"Aww, we're going to have a skype date?"

Nick snorted and clicked a few things on his computer, configuring the device. He smiled once it started functioning properly. Success.

"Ok, I got it to work, I'm going to video call you bro, hold on," he said, hanging up the call. He adjusted the screen of his computer, then as a quick after thought, ran a hand through his hair and frowned. He didn't know what he looked like. Did he look rumpled and frustrated from today? He hoped not. It made him feel old and defeated and he was sure it reflected in his face somehow. He didn't want Zak to ask too many questions. Not that he minded sharing it's just not Zak's burden, it was his.

He sighed and clicked video call on the menu, tapping his fingers impatiently on the keyboard as Zak probably fixed his hair or something. After a few rings, a screen popped up and a little swirling ball indicated that a video was about to start playing. Nick grinned. He couldn't help it. He felt... excited to see his best friend. They hadn't talked in a few weeks after all.

"Hey," he said while the videos loaded.

"Hey dude," Zak replied.

Finally the videos loaded and Zak's face popped into view. He was grinning too, from ear to ear. He looked worn out, like he had been out all night and was finally getting back in the house. His hair was significantly less spiky and he had his thick rimmed glasses propped up on his nose, which he kept pushing further up every so often. He raised an arm and waved, revealing he was only in a thin gray tank top. God only knew if he was wearing pants. It must have been hot in Vegas. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Party hard last night dude?" he asked, covering his grin with a hand.

Zak just shrugged and scratched at his belly, yawning.

"I was out late. Just woke up a few hours ago."

"It's like 7 o'clock there Zak."

"I know, I'm so privileged."

They both laughed for a minute before settling into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other for the moment. That is, until Zak leaned forward towards the camera and frowned.

"I mean, I look great. Considering my condition but you, Nick, you look like hell."

Oh. Great. Zak always was perceptive when it came to his closest friends. Nick tried really hard not to sigh. He put on a face and casually shrugged, leaning back in his swivel chair.

"If you look great, I look phenomenal," he said with an air of superiority as Zak chuckled, letting the comment slide by.

"Bro, you suck at lying."

Nick leaned forward, pretending to look Zak over.

"Are you wearing pants? Cause from this angle it doesn't look like it," he said, trying his hand at changing the subject.

Zak paused, as if wondering whether this was a worthy enough question to answer or if he should keep pressing the matter further. After a moment he grinned and stood up, revealing his snug black briefs. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Sit back down, I don't want to stare at your junk," he commented drily as Zak laughed and plopped back down in his seat, leaning over probably to get something to munch on.

Nick was correct in his assumption when Zak came back in the screen's view with beef jerky.

"Hey, you asked," he retorted through a mouthful of beef. After chewing for a moment, he swallowed and took on a thoughtful expression, "If I guess what's up will you tell me?"

Nick sat back in contemplation, huffing because he knew that the only way to get Zak to stop bothering him was to either hang up on him, which he didn't want to do, or start talking about dogs, which he could only do for so long.

"Sure," he resigned, folding his hands together over his stomach, smiling as his swirled around from side to side in his chair.

Zak took another bite of his jerky and eyed Nick up and down. He chewed for a moment, swallowed again then nodded to himself.

"You fought with Roni, that's a given. I can see it in your face. It's not the 'oh Annabelle's sick' or 'I got so much work to do' face," he said, squinting his eyes, "But I'm trying to figure out what about."

Nick sighed, yes. The 'what about' part was bleary to him as well. At least this guessing game could give him clues. So maybe when he apologizes in the morning he knows what he's sorry about. Suddenly Zak groaned and rested his chin against the palm of his hand as he leaned against his own desk. Nick frowned in confusion.

"What?" he questioned, mimicking Zak's pose.

Zak just stuffed the last piece of jerky in his mouth and frowned some more, almost on the verge of pouting. Nick felt something tingle briefly inside him. But it was gone before he could even analyze what it was he felt.

"I don't mean to suddenly make myself the center of attention but you guys weren't fighting about me again were you?"

Then it all came rushing to the forefront of Nick's mind. Her first angry words at his proposition.

"He is NOT staying with us! That's FINAL."

"He's my BEST FRIEND. We have a GUEST ROOM. He's coming to visit! Why the hell can't he stay with us?!"

"Nick, when we got married you SWORE to respect me. RESPECT me now in this decision!"

"I DO respect you! But you're asking me to OBEY you!"

It all spiraled downward from there. Nick blinked. Technically they weren't fighting about Zak. They were fighting about whether or not he was welcome in their home for a weekend. A lousy weekend his wife could not put up with him. Nick fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Nick snapped out of his quickly and looked at Zak's crestfallen face.

"Nonono, dude listen, it's not you, it's just… you know how Roni is. She's all uptight about guests in the house and she..."

"She doesn't like me."

Nick sighed and felt his features tighten in distress. He knew it bothered Zak that his wife had negative feelings about him. But what could he do? There was no convincing her otherwise.

"Does it matter bro? I like you," he finally settled on an answer, hoping it would comfort his friend.

Zak nodded and yawned again, fanning himself.

"Yeah yeah, I like you too. Now that we got that out of the way. It's hot as a motherfucker in here," he said, laughing a little to himself, "You're lucky. It's probably snowing where you are, isn't it?"

Nick smiled a little and thought about it.

"Well, it snowed a few inches last week, yeah. But that's nothing. I heard it can snow feet here usually," he replied, watching as Zak's eyes grew slightly larger.

"Man, I would literally be stuffing that shit down my short right now. How are you wearing all those clothes?!"

Nick laughed and tugged briefly at the hem of his long sleeve shirt. He wasn't wearing abnormal amounts of clothing for New Hampshire weather... just a green long sleeve with a tank top underneath and some dark jeans. Suitable enough, he thought.

"It's cold here," he whined slightly, folding his arms over his chest s Zak laughed at his stance, "And if you're so hot, why don't you take your shirt off?"

Zak stared at him, bewildered.

"Uhh, because it's barely anything at all, just a flimsy layer of cotton?" Zak smirked and leaned in towards the camera, raising an eyebrow, "Nick Groff, are you trying to disrobe me through skype?"

Nick flustered a bit, disgruntled by the aspect.

"Dude, stop being that way!" he complained, eyebrows knitting together in frustration as Zak just smirked and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

He slowly, teasingly, began inching it up his stomach, revealing soft, tanned skin. Nick felt his heart give an unexpected leap and he wasn't sure if it was because he was anxious by Zak's teasing actions or if it were something else completely. He hoped the latter. When Zak had the shirt all the way up to his abs, Nick slammed a hand down on his desk. Zak jumped in surprised and stopped what he was doing. He even stopped the ridiculous humming he was doing to his strip tease.

"You got to stop that, dude, seriously," Nick breathed, trying vainly to calm his nerves which were very clearly frazzled.

He had to pause and seriously think about this. Why on earth would his friend taunting him in a playfully sexual way bother him so much? Nick huffed. Sex. He and Roni haven't had sex in weeks. They couldn't make peace with their differences and it left them unresolved and bitter, needless to say, it also left Nick a little frustrated. That had to be it. He was partial to women, yes, but he was never really picky. He just never let on before that this was a thing with him. No one really bother to ask because he was with Roni, he had no business in sharing because he was with Roni. But now... now, it was presenting an issue.

Zak huffed and continued to take his tank top off, regardless of Nick's pleas.

"Fine, we'll skip the foreplay and head straight into the good stuff just cause it's hot as balls in this room," he gripped, practically ripping the shirt from his body in one swift motion.

Nick gawked openly. Sure, he'd seen Zak shirtless plenty of times. There were those rare occasions when they had to share rooms on the road because a hotel was under construction or there just simply wasn't enough space to accommodate the three of them. But this time... was different. Zak was casually reclining in his chair, carefully revealing every muscle in his well built stomach and chest. He watched as Zak ran a hand from the top of his collarbone down his pecks across his abs towards his belly button. Nick knew his eyes were betraying him. He knew Zak would figure him out in a heartbeat. He quickly swallowed his words and glanced up, eyeing Zak's face. The older man was just smirking back at him. Like he knew a dirty little secret.

"Nick, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were checking me out," he said a little smugly, muscles flexing as he leaned forward to eye Nick better.

Nick tried. He really did. He tried not to stammer or turn red or do anything remotely girly that would reveal this sexually frustrated self but it seemed he was doomed from the start. He swiveled from side to side anxiously before pausing and taking a short breath. Zak frowned at him as he turned away from the computer screen and tried to regroup on the other side of his desk. This... was dumb. He wasn't a middle school girl hopping around her longtime crushing, hoping he wouldn't notice her longing stares. He was a grown man. Who just now happened to be in a compromising position. He straightened and scooted back into the line of view.

"I was," he said evenly, voice unwavering as he locked eyes with Zak.

The other man just laughed and rubbed his stomach gingerly as he searched Nick's eyes for something.

Anything that would reveal ill intentions.

"Quit fucking with me, Nick. I'm too tired for this shit," he said, his voice suddenly guarded and wary.

Nick thought for a moment before grabbing the edge of his long sleeve shirt and quickly yanking it up and over his head, tossing it off to the side of the room somewhere. He studied Zak's reaction, pleased to see his friend raise an eyebrow and look slightly startled but not disgusted or put off.

"Look, I'm trying to level the playing field," Nick said carefully, as if handling an easily frightened creature.

Zak just smiled easily and ran his hand straight up his chest, pausing over his heart. He sighed and played with his slowly hardening nipple, grinning almost wolfishly at Nick.

"I'm pretending it's you, you know," he said as his other hand trailed downward along his abs.

Nick swallowed drily and leaned forward in his seat to better watch Zak toy with his own body, fascinated. He knew what he was referring to but... he wanted to hear it anyways.

"What?" he asked.

Zak shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, spreading his legs a little wider. Reminding Nick he was only sporting his boxer briefs.

"I'm pretending it's you touching me right now," Zak replied with a laugh, shifting again to get a better look at Nick's face, "You're still wearing too much clothes, Groff."

Nick grimaced at the aspect of being exposed to the cold but if it meant pleasing Zak… well for this moment, he would bear it. He quickly stripped himself of his tanktop, shivering once as the chill set into his body. The goosebumps he got in a matter of seconds didn't even faze him as he stared at Zak's expression. The other man looked contented, thrilled even, at having him so bare. Zak licked his bottom lip briefly before letting loose an award-winning grin.

"There. Now we're even," he said, again resuming that devious smirk that made Nick's heart leap a little too high for his taste.

"Now we're even," Nick parroted, eyes roving over every inch of bare skin the skype screen would allow him.

He licked his lips, wondering if it were the computer or if Zak was sweating slightly, giving him this sheen glow about him. He tried not to linger too long on the thought, however. He didn't want to generate awkward silence.

"Zak."

"Hmm?"

"If I were touching you right now... it wouldn't be these little feather light touches you're giving yourself. I'm not that gentle," he commented, a small smirk on his lips at Zak's hesitation.

The older man nodded briefly, increasing the pressure of his strokes as he massaged his chest and sides. Nick watched, enraptured, as one of Zak's hands crept lower down his body, teasing but never really hitting its mark.

"Better?" Zak asked.

"Mm, better. You have such a nice neck though; I would probably spend a lot of time there. Close your eyes Zak. Can you feel me breathing against it? I would probably leave marks there. Ones you couldn't hide," Nick almost laughed as Zak shivered, gently running a hand over his neck where he was clearly imagining Nick to be.

"You got weird kinks dude."

"I'm possessive."

"Whatever."

"Shut up."

It was then the gravity of the situation hit Nick like a freight train. He sighed as he leaned back and ran his hand over his face briefly, eyeing Zak with caution.

"What are we doing, dude?" he asked, waiting for Zak to realize the same odd situation they found themselves in.

A curious look of understanding passed by Zak's features but nothing more. He simply sat straighter in his chair and took his glasses off, setting them down on his desk somewhere.

"We're just having fun, Nick. Getting your mind off of stuff. You don't have to make it complicated," he answered, smiling just a little, "If I had known how easy it was to get you shirtless, I would have done this a long time ago."

Nick flustered a bit. So Zak... has been feeling something for a while. This was news. Not unpleasant just...

"You're thinking too hard about it," Zak snapped, clicking his fingers together to draw Nick's attention back to himself.

Nick blinked.

"If I were there right now, I'd pin you to that chair Zak," he blurted out, enjoying the other man's initial shocked response, "I'd make sure to have one of my legs right between your thighs. No room for escape."

Zak nodded slightly, staring warily into Nick's eyes through the computer screen. He bit his bottom lip momentarily, thoughtful, kneading it between his teeth.

"Where are your hands?" he asked after a moment, fingers twitching in anticipation of their destined path.

Nick leaned back for a moment, enjoying the cool leather of the chair against his bare skin. Zak was waiting for him to make his move. All of him, open and willing for Nick. It was odd but there was something so appealing about it. It was… hot.

"One of them is on your chest.. no, playing with your nipple. Yeah like that, and the other one is going down your stomach…"

Nick watched mutely as Zak did exactly as Nick said, gently pinching and twisting his right nipple until it was hard. His other hand was lazily floating down his body, grazing over muscle with light touches. Nick was surprised Zak was able to maintain his composure so well, he looked pleased. He was sighing softly from time to time, sending chills down Nick's spine.

"So you're a tease when it comes to foreplay. Interesting Groff," Zak muttered, switching to his other nipple as he gave Nick a devious smirk.

Nick just gave him a casual shrug and gripped the arm rests of his chair a little tighter.

"That other hand of yours? The one on your stomach? Yeah, I want you to touch yourself. Over top of your briefs."

Zak frowned.

"Fucking tease."

Nick shifted closer to the camera.

"Do it," he whispered, "I want to see it."

Zak snorted lightly.

"Pervert."

Nevertheless, his hand drifted further down his body and finally came to rest on the slight bulge in his shorts. Zak leaned his head back as he began slowly stroking himself through the thin layer of cotton. He seemed to be in no rush as he licked his lips and enjoyed himself. Nick felt his own arousal pick up at the sight. If he closed his eyes he could imagine himself situated between Zak's legs, carefully running his hands up those exposed thighs, touching every inch of bare flesh and finally... finally letting his hand wander down—

"I'd go down on you."

Nick blinked out of his stupor to try and register what was just said to him.

"Excuse me?"

Zak smirked as he continued to lazily stroke himself.

"I'd. go down. On you. I'd lay you out on your back and just attack, like one of those wild animals, you know? You'd have so many hickeys on your chest, there'd be no hiding them from the wife. In fact, they wouldn't just be on your chest, they'd be anywhere I could get my mouth on. Then I'd get you out of your boxers and blo-"

Nick scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"You've never blown a guy in your life, Zak."

Zak sighed and began stroking himself a little more firmly.

"Nah, but I could always give it a try."

Nick tsk'ed him and smiled, enraptured by the way Zak spread his legs a little further as his hand curved and pressed along the contours of his dick. He moaned softly. Nick could feel his whole body respond with little twinges of desire. He licked his upper lip nervously, saying a little huskily, "What else would you give a try?"

Zak paused, taken aback by the question. He gave Nick a little smirk before continuing his teasing, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the wet patch that formed on his boxers where the tip of his dick would be. He gave a quiet moan through his parted smirking lips and a small shrug, "I don't know..."

Nick learned in closer, resting one elbow on the armrest of his chair while he dropped his other hand over the crotch of his pants. He dared to think he saw Zak's eyes darken, but the light flush was unmistakable. "You don't even get to see a hint of this, Zak, until I get to hear what I want to hear."

"Jesus. Nick-" Zak groaned and he slouched in his seat, his legs spreading even wider as he lolled his head to the side. Nick doesn't think he had seen anything hotter than Zak palming his cock and the fingertips of his other hand stroking the inside of his thigh. Zak's face darkened, but the sultry half-lidded stare did not falter, nor did that smirk. "I really don't know, man. Passed givin' you head? Fuck."

Nick huffed and he pressed the heel of his palm against his trapped erection. He hummed. "Blow me, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd do that. I kinda want to- wonder what it feels like in my mouth."

He snorted, "Don't hurt yourself down there."

"Shut up. I hear I'm real good with my mouth."

Nick released a sound between a laugh and a moan. He wanted to just pull his cock out and just start pumping, but he wasn't ready to give in just yet. "What would you let me do to you?"

Zak groaned loudly in frustration and his brows furrowed together. "I don't know, man. What would you do to me? Past, I don't know, kissing me?"

"I asked you first."

"Fuh-huh-uuck. I want you to suck me too, but let you? I don't know, your fingers?"

"What about my fingers?"

"In me."

Fuck. Nick thought, not really expecting that answer to just come out of Zak. He finally lets himself unzip his pants, massaging over the cotton before pulling his dick out in the cold air. "Have you thought about it?" He asked and wrapped a hand around himself, biting down a smile as he watched Zak push his boxers down his legs and grab himself.

"Yes. No. Yes- can we not talk about that?" the other whined and Nick shook his head.

"Have you tried?"

"No."

"I want to watch." Nick blurted out next and only felt better when Zak blushed furiously, his mouth opening and closing as tried to come up with an answer. Feeling bolder, Nick said, "I want you to show me how you'd think I'd do it, how I'd finger you."

"You're a dick, you know that?" Zak muttered and his eyes widened when Nick stopped touching himself and started to lift himself off his seat, "Where are you-"

"I could just leave, you know?"

"Don't leave!"

Nick held in his laugh, surprised he managed to get away with that bluff. He sat back down after pushing his pants down to his ankles, taking in that appreciative once over. "Spread your legs, and get on it."

"I don't got lube."

"Don't you?"

A pause. "Bastard." Zak grumbled and got up to go get the bottle. Nick snickered and continued to fist himself slowly, just imaging the look on Zak's face as he slides his own fingers into himself. He snapped out of it when Zak came back within frame, still as aroused as ever, and plopped down in his chair, his legs spread haphazardly as he glared at the young man in his screen. Zak popped open the tube and draped his leg over an arm rest, exposing himself further. He didn't miss the way the younger man sucked in his lower lip or how his hand tensed around his erection. "So you gonna tell me how this works?"

Nick cursed under his breath, "You know damn well how this works." He could feel the pulsing in his cock as Zak dragged his fingers along his opening. That same hand he squeezed some lube onto before spreading along his cock in slow, practiced strokes. Nick kept his eyes on Zak's hand, unconsciously following the movement as he imagined it around his own erection. "Put them in you."

"What?" Zak teased at Nick's abrupt demand. He knew exactly what Nick meant.

"No. No, not even. Not yet," Nick backtracked as he lets his fingers ride over the tip of his cock and back down, "I want you to play with it first. I bet you'd like that, before letting your fingers slide into your ass." He watched as Zak did just that, letting his fingertips slide against his pucker. These sighs left Zak's lips and the pleasured blush on Zak's cheeks was evidence enough that the older man enjoyed this. "Fuck. Bet you even like me watching."

"Maybe," Zak husked and he even dared to dip the very tips into his hole and out with a low moan.

"Telling you what to do?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Nick swallowed thickly, "Let me fuck you?" Zak groaned and nodded and finally let himself breech his own ass with his finger. Nick felt a little dizzy, what blood he had left in his brain rushing south and into his engorged cock. He didn't think he could get any harder and the heavy breaths he released meshed with what he was hearing through his speakers. Zak panted and these quiet, short whines escaped between his parted lips as he stroked in and out of his hole.

"Dude. You know I wouldn't be so gentle." Nick repeated huskily and Zak bit his lip, meeting the younger man's eyes in the screen before sliding his fingers in fast, the sudden random angle pulling a loud cry. His body tense, Zak pulled his fingers out and aimed for it again, this time with a deep moan as he messaged the little bud at his fingertips. "Ah, fuck."

The loud moans had Nick surging forward and lowering the volume. His face felt hot and he looked over his shoulder, muttering a quick,

"Shit, Zak, keep it down," as he made sure the door was locked.

Satisfied that it was indeed locked, Nick turned his attention back to Zak. The man looked on the brink of losing it. The younger man huffed a laugh, and gripped himself tighter, moaning. It felt so good, it had been such a longer time since he's felt this good.

"Zak.. fuck, I'm going to.."

Zak blinked delirious, pleasure-filled eyes at him and Nick nearly toppled over the edge. He bit his bottom lip, holding out just a bit longer. No way was he coming before Zak.

Suddenly though, there was a small knock on the office door. Nick nearly leapt out of his skin as his eyes widen. Zak didn't seem to hear because he kept on touching himself, softly panting through the speakers. Nick lunged for the volume, muting it.

"Zak," he whispered urgently, pressing his face close to the screen, "Zak."

"Nick?"

The younger man felt dread shoot up and down his veins in a heartbeat. Veronique. Shit.

"One sec Roni," he said, cursing the fact that his voice seemed to waver as he spoke.

In a moment of panic, he quickly stood and hiked up his pants, groaning as the denim rubbed against his erection. Nick sealed his lips and glanced frantically towards the door. There was an extensive pause before Roni's voice carried through, sounding both slightly concerned and irritated.

"Nick, what are you doing? I'm coming in."

Nick bite his knuckles as a long string of curses poured from his mouth. He forgot they had a lock pick right above the doorframe, just in case they needed to get into a room they previously locked to keep Annabelle out. He glanced at the screen and saw Zak staring blearily back at him; his mouth was moving, probably questioning what was going on, but the volume was muted. Nick waved his arm frantically at him, hoping it indicated to get off the screen. The lock of the door was jiggling so with one last desperate look at the computer, Nick walked over to the door and gently cracked it open revealing Veronique's slightly peeved face.

"Hey Hun," he said, poking his head out into the hallway, leaning against the door frame, "What's uh... what's up?"

"Nick," she started in a warning, suspicious tone,

"What were you doing? Are you... blocking me from coming in?"

"No," he said a little too quickly, mentally kicking himself in the face, "I'm just... looking at EVPs."

Veronique stared into his eyes disbelievingly, pushing past him into the room.

"Then you won't mind if I come in," she commented, stepping past his body as he tried to shield the screen.

Nick groaned softly and expected the worse, he didn't even turn around. He just waited for the inevitable shrieking or curses, maybe even her fists against his chest. He hesitated a moment longer, wondering vaguely why Roni wasn't saying anything. He turned and saw her hunched over his computer, clicking something with the mouse. The unmistakable sounds of an EVP float through the speakers.

"Your speakers were almost turned off," Roni commented as she listened to the disembodied voices, "This one's pretty good."

Nick walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder. The skype screen was still up but Zak's camera was turned off. It just looked like he had the program open, not like he was talking to someone just a few minutes ago. He sighed gently as the EVP stopped playing and Roni turned to look up at him. She was frowning slightly.

"Nick..." she looked down at her hands where she was rubbing them together, "I'm... sorry. I was being selfish."

Nick stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" he questioned intelligently.

Veronique sighed loudly and set her small hands on Nick's shoulders.

"You should be able to see your friends as often as you can," she started, smiling slightly though it looked forced, "I want you to be happy. You should have Zak over, especially if he's willing to pay the airfare to get here. And he can stay in the guest room. I... don't mind."

That last bit was definitely forced. Nick couldn't quell the sudden surge of happiness that shot through his body as he reached forward and rested his hands against her waist. She smiled then and moved a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She made a surprised face as she looked down in between them.

"Someone's happy to see me," she laughed, looking back up at him with a smirk.

Nick only laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah," he breathed, not daring to say anything more.

He didn't stop her when she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"C'mon Honey, let me show you how sorry I am," she whispered, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the room and towards the bedroom.

Nick glanced briefly at the computer, distantly wondering if Zak had listened in on their conversation. He wondered if Zak was still turned on, if he got excited about the fact that he was being welcomed in their house. Oh Christ. He was allowed to be in their house. After what they had just done. Nick felt himself grow harder at the thought as his wife pulled him down on the bed on top of her. As they were kissing, he wondered what it would feel like to have his lips moving against Zak's, feeling his stubble rub against his chin and face. Would it feel good? Different? They would kiss roughly, more desperately then this. Nick moaned at the thought. As Veronique spread herself openly for Nick, he thought of dark hair, sharp angles and firm muscles. He couldn't get the image of his best friend out of his head as he made love to his wife.

This... was going to make for an interesting visit.


End file.
